Game: Another Civilization Forum Game/Korens
The Koren tribe is one of the player-controlled tribes in "Another Civilization Forum Game." It is controlled by agenttine. Age of Fiod This tribe migrated north, where the conditions forced them to hunt a species of large, six-limbed ground sloths for meat and hides. Furthermore, wolflike creatures capable of changing fur shade between light and dark attack those who attempt to use the newly-invented "warmth" spell to stay warm. Their leader, the mad shaman Fiod, accidentally afflicted several members of the tribe with a curse. Fiod has attempted to have these "False Korens" exterminated, such as through a new fire-based spell, called "Cleanse." Fiod's increasingly authoritarian tendencies grew resentment among Korens and False Korens alike. With the threat of assassination looming, Fiod's desperate desire for more power attracted a demon into his dreams. A pact with the demon gave Fiod his coveted power (visible as wings and one of his horns lengthening), in exchange for one of his future children. Fiod augmented his most trusted underlings with his own magic, although these included a few False Koren spies. Now aware of Fiod's newest trick, the False Korens sought spiritual intervention of their own, which payed off in the resulting clash between both sides, forcing the Korens to retreat. Realizing this, Fiod augmented more Korens to become subservient half-demons. Meanwhile, scouts had been sent to find what had assisted the False Korens. The scouts discovered a winged being adorned with a halo, although they were captured and interrogated, rendering the element of surprise behind the new augmentations moot. The arms race was further extended with Fiod summoning more demons to his side, as well as having the original demon he contacted bewitch Korens into being unable to let slip information to his enemies. Despite their recent shortcomings, the Korens saw victory in a two-pronged assault against the False Korens. One force was sent to attack False Koren supply posts, which were guarded by angels. However, this assault distracted the angels from the larger Koren force sent to False Koren villages, which slaughtered all tribesmen that could not escape. Upon learning the False Korens' plan to have Vanguard Angels carry out a counteroffensive, Fiod sent some demons to intercept this approaching force. However, the demons were slain, causing some of the Korens bound to them to mutate into feral beasts. One of them rampaged within the main Koren village before it was finally brought down. In response, the Korens constructed a wooden wall as a future defensive measure. The angels were finally defeated thanks to the summoning of even stronger demons. Meanwhile, the wall was enchanted to be even stronger. With no divine protection, the False Korens were, ultimately, killed to their last. Fiod continued the tribe’s progress by not only summoning even more powerful demons (particularly for their ability to shield Fiod’s mind from their peers’ corruption), but also further developing the Cleanse spell; this new form of the spell forced angels into a corporeal form, weakening them. Still, the Korens feared this spell potentially backfiring and allowing the angels to hunt them down without requiring a pact with mortals. Another engagement with angels utilizing the new spell netted further knowledge for the Korens; specifically, where both angels and demons originated, the Realm of Spirits. Deciding to end the threat at the source, demons were sent to attack the angels en masse, an attack that succeeded in crippling their influence. With that dealt with, Fiod sent a group of scouts in search of other civilizations. However, one night, the scouts were ambushed by vampires, forcing them to scatter. Some returned infected (with their comrades none the wiser), others were captured by the locals for interrogation. Upon discovering the vampiric disease menacing the Korens' newfound neighbors, Fiod experimented with demon-vampire hybrids. The result was a form of demon that grows weaker in sunlight, but stronger at night. Meanwhile, communications between the two tribes got off to a good start, although the Kazarites warned (to little avail) of the threat the vampire leader presented. All of this culminated in the tribe's undoing as demonic vampires struck down Fiod himself and laid waste to the Koren people. A new order emerged to serve amidst the chaos, declared experimentation with Piercingitis forbidden, and attempted to kill Fiod's surviving children. Two escaped with followers of their own. Twilight The two sons returned to avenge their father. All who partook in the massacre of Fiod and his family were in turn killed, leaving the sons the undisputed rulers of the Korens. Their first order of business was to rid the Kazarite village of vampires; however, the Korens wound up killing more innocents than vampires. Surviving vampires were offered to join the Korens and become half-demons, and some accepted. Due to the discord gripping the Kazarites, the Korens attempted to take matters into their own hands. However, while the remaining vampires were successfully killed, an attempt on dissidents' lives during a tribal conference only contributed to paranoia toward the Kazarites. The remnants of the "New Order" opposing Fiod took advantage of the fiasco by spreading rumors that the "sons of Fiod" were actually Kazarite puppets unrelated to the tribe's dead ruler. Dark Age This fearmongering culminated in Koren emissaries to the Kazarite village being intercepted and killed by assassins. The killers, with Fiod's captured sons in tow, made a grim example of the latter before killing several among the Kazarites themselves. With this, the New Order returned to prominence. The new regime began suppressing knowledge of Fiod, attempting to memory-hole the existence of his reign. While the Koren populace was displeased by attempts to hide the past, they approved of the newly-established republic. Still driven to conceal the past, the authorities went on to destroy as many records of Fiod as they could. While the upper class was convinced to turn a blind eye, the commoners wound up in possession of a few stray records. Instigating a purge proved to be a catastrophic failure, eroding confidence in the new government. Amidst the chaos, a Spiecine named Rorroh seized power. Rorroh declared himself dictator of the Korens, and had all who openly professed knowledge of Fiod killed. In addition to rooting out any memory of Fiod, Rorroh also sought to undermine suspicions that his regime was a dictatorship; spies employed to these ends met mixed results. Rorroh's order to use demonic magic in his campaigns instead roused Fiod's dormant, demonic soul. In retaliation against the attempts to erase his legacy, Fiod called on the aid of more demons to bring the current regime to its knees and retake control over the Korens. Eventually, Rorroh himself became the cycle of bloodshed's latest victim, and his replacement attempted to cover up the preceding series of cover-ups, to no avail. Admitting to Fiod's existence but waving off his importance met just as little success. A similar campaign was held to downplay Rorroh and prop up his successor.